Harry Tells the Truth
by CielLover4eva
Summary: The Potter characters are not happy with J.K. Rowling... She's been Lying! Can you handle the truth? well... just read to find out... rated M for excessive use of adult language, and pervy humor... just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_***scene* A shady tree next to the black lake.**_

Harry: *Looks straight at you* All right, we all know that I never liked Ginny… right? She never liked me either, It was all for Rowling's sick pleasure…

*Zooms to Draco's face*

Draco: W-why would I even associate with Pansy? *look of horror* she smells bad…

Madi: It's okay Draco… we all know…

*Draco sobs and collapses into Madi's arms, while Madi rolls her eyes and comforts him*

Harry: Do you see what she's done to us?

Ron: She… she made me go out with… L-lavender…. *shivers*

Hermione: It's okay Ron, It's just a book. *carefully hugs*

*Niki –Chan walks into the conversation*

Niki: Whats going on-

*Niki is cut off by Harry jumping up and hugging her tightly*

Harry: Good afternoon~ my Love! *kisses Niki on the forehead*

Niki: *blushes* Harry, not in front of everyone…

Harry: *grins*

Niki: *looks at you* Who's this? What are they doing here?

Harry: This person is here to know the truth.

Niki: *smirks* Oh this ought to be good… well, I guess that we should start with sixth year…

**Sorry the first chapter is so short :P I just want to see if people like it, so that I will know whether to pursue it or not… The Idea came to me and my friend Madi right after we saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt. 2. We were so devastated it ended that we said to ourselves, "We would have been waaayyy~ better than Ginny and Pansy, for Harry and Draco." So… we talked about a few scenes and viola! The story was born. If you haven't already figured it out, (because of my bad writing skills XD) the characters of HP are very mad at J.K. Rowling for lying about their relationships, so they're going to clear the air, by telling you stories of their 6****th**** year at Hogwarts. I HOPE YOU LOOVVEE~ THE STORY! **

**Lots and lots of love, **

**Niki and Madi (co authors)**

**P.S. WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL OF THE CREDIT GOES TO J.K. ROWLING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Hello again! Niki and Madi here! Sorry we had to change the rating… it was just to be safe… we both have *cough*colorful*cough* vocabulary XD anyway, People asked for a description of us, because you obviously don't know what we look like… hopefully..? so here are the basics, Niki: Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin (at the moment, I get as white as snow in the winter), stands at about 5'3". Madi: Red rich hair (Darker than the Weasly's), brown eyes, fair complexion, stands at about 5'5". And about the "mistakes" you will find in this chapter, they're not mistakes (except the grammatical ones XD)… like Fred and George… we just miss them, so we included them in sixth year, okay? Is that a crime? We currently went on vacation together, so we have tons of material… it's just a matter of typing it up :P … we iz lazy :T …**

**Enjoy~**

**3 Madi & Niki**

**P.S. Read & Review Please!**

**WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO J.K. ROWLING**

_***Kings Cross station; platform 9 ¾ Niki stands alone, trolley full with her suitcase and her cat Fye in his cage***_

Niki: *Sticks fingers through the cage and strokes Fye on the nose* Oh Fye, I'm so worried about Harry… ever since Sirius died he's kind of been a wreck… You know what I mean right? You saw him when he came over… *looks into the cat's lazy, indifferent eyes*

*Niki feels someone's arms around her waist and squeals*

Harry: *looks down* Did you just squeal?

Niki: *Flushes* No...

Harry: *Grins* Yes you did.

Niki: Shut up… *looks down* people are staring…

Harry: *Glances around* yes, they are.

Niki: *Sighs and gives up* We need to board the train soon.

Harry: Do you need help with your stuff?

Niki: No.

Harry: Okay. *Starts walking towards the train*

Niki: *Taken aback; had expected him to be more persistent* *Follows, pushing trolley*

Harry: So, how was America?

Niki: Eh, I like it better here. *small grin*

Harry: *Smiles*

*Niki and Harry are interrupted by Draco jogging up*

Draco: *Completely ignores Harry* Where's Madi?

Niki: I don't know, I haven't seen her yet…

Harry: I saw her over there talking to Fred and George. *points*

Draco: *Turns around slowly and gives Harry a cold stare* *nods curtly* Thanks… *jogs away*

Niki: *Breathes sigh of relief*

Harry: What?

Niki: I practically froze in the coldness of that conversation.

Harry: *laughs*

*Madi runs up and nearly tackles Niki in a hug*

Madi: Why didn't you say hi? I haven't seen you all summer, you know where I am, and you don't say hi?

Niki: I could say the same to you…

Madi: Touché.

*Train whistle blows*

Draco: We'd better get on board, or we're going to be left behind.

*All four run on the train*

~o~o~o~

*In the few moments it took Draco to frighten some first years out of a compartment, the train had begun to trudge forward*

All: *awkward silence*

Madi: So, who's ready to kick some N.E.W.T.s ass?

Niki: I am!

Draco: As usual, the Chosen One stays silent.

Harry: Slytherins… *mutters*

Madi: Ehem… Draco, that was unnecessary.

Harry: Yeah, Malfoy!

Niki: Shut the fuck up all of you.

*silence*

Madi: okay…

Harry: So, uh, what do you Slytherins do when you're not in class?

Niki: Make out.

Madi: Nu-uh!

Draco: Well… actually,

Madi: Yeah…

Harry: Oh, okay…

Madi: Actually we practice our curses.

Draco: And make out.

Madi: *sighs* Yes Draco, and make out…

Niki: I want Honeydukes!

Madi: Me too…

Worker chick: Anything from the trolley, Dearies?

Madi: CHOCOLATE!

Draco: My treat.

Harry: Treacle Tarts, please.

Niki: I like Treacle Tarts..

Harry: And some for the lady.

Niki: Yay!

Madi: *Stuffs face with chocolate*

Draco: I never thought I would say this, but you're adorable.

Madi: *Stops chewing* Weallee?

Harry: Yeah, weallee? *imitating Madi*

Niki: *Huddled in the corner eating Treacle Tarts* SHUT UP!

Harry: Geeze…

Draco: Attitude!

Niki: Treacle… yum yum….

Madi: Oh geeze, I'm already tired and I haven't even started school work yet.

Neville: Hey! Have any of you guys seen Ginny?

Madi: Yeah, she's talking to Dean about quidditch.

Neville: Oh, and Slughorn asked me to give these to you guys, *hands invitations*

Niki: *Opens invitation* "Please join me for lunch at 11:30."

Harry: UUUHHHHHHHGGG!

Draco & Madi: *Gives weird look*

Harry: What? He's fat…

Niki: Wow, Harry.

Draco: He has a point.

Madi: Well, it's 11:25, so we better get going.

*They all stand up and file out*

_**~~At Slughorn's compartment~~**_

Niki: Hello, Professor Slughorn!

Slughorn: Hi, Miss Niki. Ah, Harry m' boy!

Harry: Hello, professor.

Madi: Are we gonna eat here?

Draco: *Snickers*

Madi: *Whispering* What?

Slughorn: But of course!

Niki: Yesss…

*They sit*

Slughorn: So, Mr. Malfoy, how's your dear mother doing?

Draco: *stiffens* Fine.

Slughorn Good! Good! And you, Niki? How's your uncle Troy?

Niki: Insane and stupid as ever.

Slughorn: Ah, still trying to make a potion that enhances-

Niki: *Flushes* *interrupts* Yeah…

Slughorn: Brilliant! And you Harry?

Harry: Very well.

Slughorn: Good! Good! And you McLaggen?

Cormac: Hey, Hermione.

Hermione: …Hey?

Slughorn: Well, lets eat!

Madi: Yeah!

*Hours pass*

*Gang changes clothes*

_**~~Back in compartment~~**_

Madi: Enhancing potion, huh, Niki?

Niki: Shut up.

Draco: I see the castle!

Harry: Congratulations.

Draco: *ignores*

Madi: Good job! *holds Draco's hand*

Niki: *Falls asleep on Harry*

Harry: Fuck… She's drooling…

Draco: So is Madi…

Harry: Yeah.

Draco: So, Potter. What kind of trouble are you going to cause this year?

Harry: Watch it Malfoy. I don't wanna have to wake the girls with your screams.

Niki:*mumbles* I can hear you…

Draco: Fuck you, Potter.

*Train lurches to a stop*

*Madi's head bangs up against Draco's*

Madi: *Still half asleep* Shit…

Draco: Shit…

Harry: *Smirks*

Niki: Well, here we are!

***All four climb into the thestral drawn carriages***

*Draco and Harry are forced to sit next to each other because Niki and Madi became inseparable*

Harry: *Look of annoyance cast toward Draco*

Draco: *Sneers*

Niki & Madi: *Oblivious*

Harry: Don't sit so close to me Malfoy, I can smell your nasty breath.

Draco: Well _Potter_, If your fat ass wasn't taking up most of the seat…

Harry: Hey! I'm fat, you're ugly, at least I can loose weight!

*While Harry and Draco were arguing, Niki had slipped some left over Treacle tart out of her pocket, and was om noming on it with Madi*

*carriage stops*

Draco & Harry: *Bolt out of doors*

Niki: *Snaps out of daze* Oh? We're here?

Madi: Huh?

**~~Gryffindor table~~**

Ron: Ah! Food! *mouth waters*

Hermione: *Rolls eyes*

Niki: It's good to be back…

Harry: Yeah it is…

Ron: *Loading plate with food*

Hermione: My God Ron…

Ron: *mrff mrphhhh mrf*

Niki, Harry, & Hermione: *rolls eyes*

**~~Slytherin table~~**

Crabbe: *Drunk* OH SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELL-

Goyle: Dude, shut the hell up. I want some, and if you bust us, our Firewhiskey will get taken up.

Madi: Why can't you wait 'till we get back to the Dungeons to drink?

Crabbe: Heeey Madi! *winks*

Goyle: You're going to die if you don't shut up.

Madi: *Ignore Crabbe*

Draco: *Doesn't ignore Crabbe* Hey! Professor Snape! Crabbe's drunk!

Pansy: *Breathless* Hey, Draco!

Draco: Eat your food, fattie.

Madi: *Lols*

Pansy: *Eats food*

Snape: *Escorts Crabbe to his office* *muttering* Stupid… throw… poison… fuck my… mrph mrph…

Draco: *Looks disturbed* Hey Madi, you got any painful curse suggestions? I need to get back at Harr- Crabbe…

Madi: Oh yeah! Try, "I'm-not-gonna-fall-for-that-stupid-olis"

Draco: Damnit…

Goyle: Yo Pansy! Need a rebound?

Pansy: *nods*

Goyle: Ai'ght meet me in the common room at one.

Pansy: *Eats more food*

Goyle: Don't get fat, now!

Draco & Madi: *Lol*

**~~Gryffindor table~~**

Harry & Niki: *Deep in conversation about unicorns*

Fred: Hey Niki, Wadda ya say we prank the new teacher?

George: Yeah! Like, give him a lisp!

Fred & Niki: That's a terrible idea George…

Niki: Now, if we gave him a lisp, a third eyebrow, twelve toes, _and_ tiny hands, that's a different story…

Fred: *Grins* You're evil… I like it.

Ginny: Hey Harry, I missed you over the summer, *leans over table seductively*

Niki: *Slams hand on table* Oh HELL naw! You are NOT hitting on MAH man! Everyone knows you're fucking Dean! So, FUCKING BACK OFF!

Everyone: You're fucking Dean? Aw, gross!

Dean: What's wrong with fucking Dean?

Draco: *Turns around* Lots of things Dean, lots of things…

Seamus: Yeah man, you're horrible in bed.

Dean: You all are mean…

Ginny: *Sits on Dean's lap* Want me to make you feel better?

Everyone: *Quickly goes back to eating*

~o~o~o~

Dumbledore: Okay everyone, a few announcements. First off, welcome our newest potion's master, Professor Slughorn!

*Room is silent*

Dumbledore: Ahem, well, welcome. Second, our fine professor Snape will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts!

Slytherin table: *Stands and applauds*

Gryffindor table: Shit …that creep?... I heard he's a Death Eater!... He used to date my mom… Ew!... I know!

*Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff don't give a shit*

Dumbledor: Alright, everyone back to their common rooms.

Niki: Yay! Sleep…

Harry: You slept half the way here!

Madi: Get used to it Gryffindor!

Draco: C'mon Madi, I have something to tell you.

Madi: L8er Sk8ers!

Draco: What?

Niki: Get used to it Slytherin.

Harry: Eat that mofucka!

Madi & Niki: *Quickly pulls boys away from each other*

Draco: *Flips off and walks away with Madi*

Madi: Wrong hand, Hun.

Draco: Sorry…

Harry: What the heck was that?

Hermione: Didn't you hear? It's all over the papers!

Niki: Whu-t?

Harry: *Drools a little* Wha-?

Hermione: *rolls eyes* Apparently, the Death Eaters are having an induction ceremony! _The night we go to Hogsmeade!_

Ron: *Still eating sausage* Why'd you have to tell 'um? Now they're gonna try to spy. LOOK WHAT YA WENT GONE DONE THERE GONE DONE DID NOW!

Hermione: *Smacks playfully*

*They both walk away*

Niki: Shit… she's right…

**~~Gryffindor Common Room~~**

Niki: *Flops on the couch* Mrf…

Harry: *Pushes Niki over a little, sits down, and pulls her to him*

Niki: Meh! *Struggles, then gives up* *lays head on his chest*

Harry: Can you believe that Snape is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? What's that about?

Niki: Hmmm….

Harry: I mean really, he HATES me! So what's he going to do to me? It is Defense Against the Dark Arts, so he could do something like a maiming curse ,then SAY I wasn't defening myself properly, and give me a zero! How fair would that be? *pauses* Niki?

Niki: *Turns over in sleep onto her stomach* *lays cheek on Harry's chest*

Harry: *sighs* At least she's not drooling… *slowly falls asleep too*

**~~Slytherin Common Room~~**

Madi: Draco, you look a little nervous…

Draco: *Clears throat* Well… there's a … ah … Death Eater… induction ceremony… and I'm going to be inducted.

Madi: Congratulations! Uh… actually, I am too… heh.

Draco: Oh wow. The day we go to Hogsmeade?

Madi: Heh… yeah. *smiles innocently*

Draco: Kewlness… I guess…

Madi: I'm actually kinda nervous.

Draco: You should be.

Madi: I'm hungry. oFTo

Draco: For?

Madi: Food, you perv.

Draco: Heheh…

Pansy: Hey… Draco? Do you know where Goyle is?

Draco: Uh… no.

Madi: Yeah, he's making out with some Gryffindor chick.

Pansy: But-

Draco: Not his fault, you got fat.

Pansy: So is Madi!

Madi: Oh bitch NAH!

Draco: *Secretly takes out phone and texts friends "Chick fight in the common room!"*

*immediately gets six replies*

Madi: *Pimp slaps Pansy*

Pansy: *Pulls hair*

Madi:* Takes out wand*

Pansy: Shit… *runs to dormitory*

Draco: What wer yew gunna dewww?

Madi: *Kisses cheek* Ni~ght… *Smiles innocently again*

Draco: *sighs* Night.

_****~~THE NEXT MORNING~~****_

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry: *Wakes up* *finds Niki practically on top of him, still on the couch* Damn… she drooled on my shirt… *tries to gently push off*

Niki: *Doesn't budge* *Hugs tightly*

Harry: *Smiles*

Ron: 'Ey! Mate! We're gonna be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts!

Harry: *Shoves Niki off* *Grabs Ron, the books, and runs*

Niki: *Now on the floor* Eh?

Ron: *Yells through the portrait hole* Defense Against the Dark Arts!

Niki: Shit! *Grabs books and runs to catch up*

*Barely makes it on time*

Professor Snape: Ah, Miss Niki, So nice of you to join us…

Niki: At least I'm not late.

Professor Snape: Sit. Okay class. Today I will be educating your lovely minds on ghosts… the imprint of a departed soul. For the Win!

Draco: Oh, joy.

Harry: Hey, Malfoy, I'm trying to learn here. Think you could hold it down a bit?

Professor Snape: Potter! Detention. today.

Harry: But, sir-

Professor Snape: No excuses, As I was saying…

Madi: *Eyes glaze over* *Without thinking* Does anyone have any lotion?

Class: *All laugh*

Professor Snape: You can join Potter in detention.

Madi: Ai'ght. But seriously, my hands are fucking dry.

Hermione: *tosses*

Madi: *Catches* Thanks, you crazy awesome bit-

Professor Snape: Lemour! One more word out of your mouth and you'll serve a whole week!

Hermione: *Lols*

Dean: *Walks over to Hermione* Is that warm vanilla?

Hermione: Yes…?

Ron: I want sooome~

Draco: Faggots…

Harry: You know you want some.

Madi:* Looks content*

Professor Snape: Uhhh… Class dismissed. I fucking hate my job…

Draco: Can I go to detention?

Professor Snape: THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU KIDS?

Dumbledore: *Walks in* Where is everyone going?

Professor Snape: *Looks at Dumbledore helplessly* To study for their tests over ghosts and warm vanilla lotion. Goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~Lunch at Gryffindor table~~**

*Niki sits down at the table, right next to Harry*

Niki: *Hits Harry in the arm. Hard*

Harry: Ow! What was that for?

Niki: Why the fuck did you get detention tonight?

Harry: It's not like I _wanted_ to get detention! Snape singles me out!

Niki: But tonight we were going to sneak up to the astronomy tower!

Harry: *Very regretful* Yeah… I really wanted to see the… *ehem* stars…

Niki: *Slaps*

Harry: I was just kidding! Geeze!

Niki: So _what _am I going to do instead?

Fred: *Practically jumps out of seat* You wanna pull that prank?

Niki: *Shocked* *Evil grin spreads across face* Did you get the stuff ready?

Fred: Yup! It wasn't very hard… *Shrugs in fake modesty*

Niki: Fred, I love you!

Fred: *Beams*

Harry: *Feels left out* Niki? We're still on for tomorrow right?

Niki: *In a deep conversation with Fred* Yeah, yeah sure… *waves off*

Harry: *Pouts*

Madi: *Is heard across the Great Hall* I LOVE FOOD!

*Everyone turns around to find Madi standing on the table*

Niki: *Stands on chair* You GO girl! *sits down* So anyway…

**~~Slytherin lunch table~~**

Goyle: So, Crabbe, wadda ya have to do since you snuck Firewhisky in?

Crabbe: *A few tears leak out* I have to give him a massage and… comfort him… *sobs*

Draco: *Snickers*

Pansy: Hey Goyle, Where were you?

Goyle: Well, the thing is, you looked kinda fat, so I went and hooked up with Lavender.

Blaise Zabini: Lavender? Dude…

Goyle: It's okay if you don't look at her face.

Madi: OOOOHHH! Guess what's coming up?

Draco: … Oh! Quidditch tryouts!

Madi: Yep! Heehee… FTW!

Blaise: But… Lavender?

Goyle: Shut up, Zabini.

Crabbe: I'm going to detention now… *more tears*

Madi: … Anyway, back to me. Are any of you going to tryout?

Goyle: Beater

Draco: Team captain… I don't need to tryout!

Blaise: Seeker.

*Table gets quiet and everyone looks from Blaise to Madi*

Goyle: Goooooood luuuuuuuuck…

Blaise: What?

Draco: Madi's trying out for seeker.

Blaise: *Sneers* Good luck… You're gonna need it.

**~~In Potions class~~**

Slughorn: Hello Harry!

Harry: Hey Professor.

Niki: HARRY!

Harry: NIKI!

Draco: DRACO!

Madi: DRACO!

Draco: MADI!

Harry: HARRY!

Draco: HARRY!

*Gets awkward*

Madi: Anyways… Quidditch tryouts tomorrow.

Harry: Yup. Gotta find a good team.

Niki: Ehem…

Harry: *Gives look*

Madi: Oh, instructions are on the board…

Niki & Harry: And?

Draco: *Rolls eyes and goes to station*

Madi: Okay… Slug bile, faerie wings, mint sprigs…

Niki: I like mints.

Harry: As do I.

Draco: Fucking slug bile? Really?

Harry: Yes Malfoy, slug bile. What? You wanna eat it? *shoves in face*

Draco: Ack!

Slughorn: Harry! Don't make me give you deten- *Is cut off by Niki giving him the coldest glare, that even Voldemort would cower to* *shivers* *goes about business*

Harry: Thanks Niki, I appreciate you getting me out of det-

*is cut off by Niki turning her gaze to him*

Harry: *Shudders*

Niki: Control yourself

Harry: Yes ma'am… *buries head in potions book*

Niki: *Still cold* Good boy.

Draco: … Oh, look! A rainbow!

Niki: *Snaps out of it* Where?

Harry: *Gives Draco a look of gratitude that Draco will never see again*

Draco: *Nods*

Slughorn: Oh how time flies! Well, we'll just have to finish the potions tomorrow, until then, class dismissed.

Niki: Bye Professor!

Slughorn: *Backs away*

Niki: *Smiles* *walks out door*

Draco: Who knew she had it in her?

Harry & Madi: I did…

**~~Gryffindor common room right after dinner~~**

Niki: *Sitting comfortably in and armchair*

Harry: *Lying on the couch, looking stoned*

Niki: Uh… Harry? You don't look so good…

Harry: *Mutters* Snape…. Angry…. Detention…Date….

Niki: Oh! Yeah, it's fine! Fred and I are going to prank Slughorn tonight… heh…. Crystallized pineapples… he'll never know… *Derps*

Harry: *Jealous* So, just you and Fred…?

Niki: Yuppers, George is sick.

Harry: God fucking damnit…

Niki: *Jumps up* Oh! You're going to be late for detention! Scoot! *Shoves Harry to the portrait hole*

**~~In Detention~~**

*Harry walks in to see Madi banging her head repeatedly on the desk*

Harry: … Madi?

Madi: Oww… whut?

Harry: Where's Snape?

Snape: That's "Professor Snape" to you, Potter.

Harry: My most sincere apologies, "Professor".

Madi: *Smirks* *whispers* Nice one Harry…

Snape: Okay, both of you will be cleaning out my cabinets, and taking my old potions supplies to Professor Slughorn's office.

Madi: Oh…k. How long do we have to do this for again?

Snape: Until you get it done. Begin now please.

Harry & Madi: *Start taking out all the supplies*

Madi: …. Wanna sing a song?

Harry: Whatcha got in mind?

Madi: *Bends over to pick up supplies*

Snape: *Comes in behind her* *gets hard*

Harry: Oh…. My gosh….

Madi: What? *turns around* OH, UNNECESSARY!

Snape: *Runs out of office to wherever it is that he sleeps*

Harry: *Throws up a little in mouth*

Madi: *Looking violated* Let's just go deliver these supplies and go…

Harry: *Looking like his innocence was just stolen* Right…. Okay, then…

Madi & Harry: *Walk to Slughorn's office* Hello Professor!

Slughorn: Hello, here from Professor Snape?

Madi: Don't mention him, but yes.

Harry: Don't ask…

Slughorn: Oh. Care for some crystallized pineapple?

Madi & Harry: *See Niki & Fred creeping out* Uh… no, we're okay…

Slughorn: Alright, get back to your dormitories now.

Madi: Yes sir.

Harry: Bye Professor!

**~~Back in the Dungeons~~**

Draco: *Looking suspicious*You're back a little early… You and Potter were alone?

Madi: *Sees where conversation is going* Ew… gross… He's with Niki anyway.

Draco: Oh, *yells* So that's why you hang out with me?

Madi: *Keeping cool* Nope! *Smiles*

Draco: Whatever… See you tomorrow.

Madi: *Getting angry* Are you _actually _upset about this? We're not even an item! Are you jealous? What's your problem?

Draco: Uh, YEAH I'M JEALOUS! What did you expect? You got "detention" that just so happens to be with Potter, and you get back _early? _Oh… wait…

Madi: Yeah. Good job. And yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Just don't expect me to talk to you.

**~~Gryffindor common room~~**

Fred & Niki: *Burst through the portrait hole laughing their asses off*

Fred: Did you see his face?

Niki: Not through all the hair! *Laughs*

Fred: It was brilliant how you- *Stops dead when he sees Harry sitting on the squishy armchair with his arms crossed and a dead serious expression on his face*

Niki: Oh hai Harry! *smiles*

Harry: Where have you been?

Niki: *Grin fades* Well _mum,_ I've been with Fred playing that brilliant prank on Slughorn!

Niki & Fred: *High five*

Harry: No, I saw you give him the pineapples, it's been three hours.

Niki: *Hands on hips* Fred, go to bed…

Fred: Right!

Harry: No, stay.

Fred: Sorry mate, I'm more afraid of her, *jabs thumb*

*Fred jogs out of room*

Niki: What the fuck is wrong with you?

Harry: What's wrong is you running around with Fred at 2:00 in the morning!

Niki: What are you- wait… are you jealous?

Harry: No….

Niki: Oh Gawd, Harry! That's gross! Fred is like my brother!

Harry: …

Niki: Besides, you're the one that got detention!

Harry: Bu-but!

Niki: *Crosses arms*

Harry: ….I'm sorry I got jealous…

Niki: *Crosses room and hugs* Issok… I think it's kind of cute… when I get over how freakin' annoying it is…

Harry: *Chuckles* Sorry….

Niki: *Nods* Good night, Love…

*Niki goes to kiss Harry's cheek, but Harry turns his head at the last moment*

Harry: *Lip kiss*

Niki: *Breaks away* …Be thankful you're cute… *walks to the girls dormitories*

Harry: *Smiles* *watches her go*

**~~Breakfast at the Slytherin table~~**

Draco: *Sits by Madi* G'morning, beautiful.

Madi: *Ignores and shoves sausage in Pansy's face* EAT FATTIE, EAT!

Pansy: *Mumble mumble cry* I'm sorry!

Draco: *Gets plan* Pansy, your eyes! They're like arpeggios!

Pansy: *Blushes* Really?

Draco: *Thinking no* Yes! Would you like to accompany me to quidditch tryouts today?

Pansy: Yes, I would love to!

Madi: *Still ignoring* *gets up showing her quidditch outfit* (short shorts and a low cut shirt with quidditch robes over)

Draco: *Eyes go wide, drools*

Madi: *Smirks and walks to quidditch pitch*

Pansy: *Tries and fails to seductively stand up in front of Draco* Come on! We don't want to be late.

Draco: *Says nothing* *Tries not to stare at Madi's butt*

**~~At Slytherin tryouts~~**

Draco: Alright, everyone! Trying out for beater, stand to the left. Keeper, right. Seeker, center. Chasers, just… disperse..

Blaise & Madi: *Walks to center*

Draco: *Releases snitch*

Madi: *Catches within three minutes* *yells to Blaise* FAIL!

Draco: Alright, now for the beaters…

**~~At Gryffindor tryouts~~**

*Niki hasn't spoken to Harry since last night*

Niki: *Sees Harry on his way to the quidditch pitch* *runs up* *GLOMPS* Good morning mah sweetz!

Harry: …Yeah… You and I both know that's not how you're going to get a place on the team…

Niki: *Sulks* So cold… (Even though that's exactly what she was trying to do)

*Both walk to the field in silence*

Harry: ALRIGHT GRYFFINDORS! Keepers to the right, chasers to the left, beaters front in center!

*Weasly twins go to the front, Ginny moves to the left with Cormac, and Niki moves to the right with Ron*

Harry: Let's begin.

*Long grueling tryouts*

Harry: Niki! You're up!

Niki: *Kicks off the ground* *Positions herself between the "opponent" and the goals* Oh shit…

*Defends goals perfectly*

Niki: *Lands* How'd I do?

Harry: Eh, you could have done much better.

Niki: *Crushed* Oh…

Harry: You also need to work on your flying stance, It's atrocious.

Niki: …Okay…

Harry: Oh, and another thing- *cut off by sniffles* *quietly to self* Shit…

Niki: *Quickly rubs nose*

Harry: *Debates; Tough quidditch captain, or soft boyfriend* Uh… Niki?

Niki: Yeah? *Eyes red*

Harry: *Leans in close* *whispers* You actually did perfectly, I just have to criticize everyone to not let them get cocky.

Niki: *sniffs* Really?

Harry: Yeah. Now I have to put on a pokerface and pretend I'm pissed at everyone, but remember, I'm not.

Niki: Okay… *kisses* Thank you.

Harry: *Blushes* *turns around* ALRIGHT gather 'round! All positions have been filled and… well… only one person didn't get in… Ron, I'm sorry mate…

Ron: *Looks up from eating* *drools* Huh?

Harry: …Anyway, that concludes tryouts!


End file.
